boorufandomcom-20200214-history
Reptilian
reptilian: * adjective (more reptilian, most reptilian) * noun (plural reptilians): an alien that has more power than humans and is said to control those who inhabitant Earth Details Reptilians are seen in movieshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kQtoWKypzU - title: "Reptilians in Movies, Soft Disclosure, Shapeshifting, Reptilian Conspiracy, Alien Movie Clips - YouTube"; date: August 16, 2017; which played in cinemas. The following is from "Reptilians and pyramids.txt" ("Aurini" refers to Davis M.J. Aurini): Reptilians - truthism.com quotes http://truthism.com/ http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://truthism.com/ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Icke http://web.archive.org/web/*/https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Icke "Ironically, people who call themselves "skeptics" are not really skeptics. Rather, they are only selective skeptics. This is because they may be skeptical about fringe ideas, but they are never skeptical about science or about mainstream news from the mass media. This is due to the fact that human beings make the grand mistake of correlating credibility with power." "The year is 2012 AD, but we do not live in modern times yet. Since Earth is still set up in an archaic, knowledge-ignorance format where god-kings (who hold the knowledge) rule over the masses (who bask in ignorance), we are literally (yes, literally) still living in ancient times." "Don't you get it? The elite want you to think that you are smart! The best slave is the slave who thinks he is free, and the greatest fool is the fool who thinks he is a wise man." "Humanity's modus operandi is "a whole lot of nothing." That is, this world is flooded with a whole lot of things and a whole lot of activities. And, human beings spend a whole lot of time and a whole lot of money doing a whole lot of things. But, in actuality, most of these things and most of these activities are, in fact, mundane nonsense. They are a waste of resources." "There are seven billion human beings on Earth, yet there are only a handful of truth seekers. There are literally trillions of websites on the Internet, yet there are only a handful of truth websites. Consumers spend trillions of dollars each year, yet almost no money is spent on truth-seeking. There are billions of songs on Earth, yet there are only a handful of songs about the truth. There are billions of books on Earth, yet there are only a handful of books about the truth. There are millions of shows on T.V., yet there are practically no shows about the truth. There are millions of job titles and careers on Earth, yet there is no "truth seeker" job title or career. There are 1,440 minutes in a day, yet most people do not have enough time to seek the truth." "This world is not man's creation or in man's control. Just because you don't feel that you are being controlled doesn't mean that you are not being controlled. If you are restricted to certain options, then that is still control, even though it is "invisible." "When we take a closer look at the things we do in life and the way that we do them, how many of us ever realize that weâ€™re only given a few options to choose from with any given thing? Where are our alternate options to pick from when it comes to our money system, for example? For education? For our government? Everything is set up and in place before weâ€™re born, and then we arrive on the scene and pick up where our parents left off, without missing a beat, and in turn pass this along to our own children. Thereâ€™s compulsory education for twelve years, then you attend college, get a degree, land a safe job, accumulate and use illusory money thatâ€™s backed by nothing, buy cars that you see advertised on T.V., rent an apartment or buy a house/condominium, pay bills, pay mortgage, watch loads of television and have your favorite programs, buy lots of stuff at the store to fill your abode, vote Democrat, Republican or Libertarian, follow the news, believe what weâ€™re told, repeat it to others, then you die. But donâ€™t think of questioning things and rocking the boat! Do things the way theyâ€™ve always been done! Perpetuate the system that youâ€™re born into ... itâ€™s the only way!" "By deliberately eliminating other options, The Powers That Be (TPTB) have narrowed down the pool of choices for all aspects of our existence to ensure that we remain in the sheep pen, and then hope we donâ€™t notice this and question anything. A major facet of this in modern developed nations involves working at a mainstream soul-sucking, energy depleting job, whether you like it or not, so you can pay your bills and acquire material goods. Weâ€™re not presented with other options for getting by in life - such as bartering and trading, or growing and producing our own food and goods, (for those who only know an urban life) or working for yourself, tax free. So we wind up following along with little, if any, resistance to the path thatâ€™s already been tread before us. It is time to realize that we are living in a world that is somebody elseâ€™s creation, and it is not in our best interest. But it doesnâ€™t have to be this way. And people are starting to wake up to this, slowly but surely" (Carissa Conti, in2worlds.net). "Oneness and equality for all" simply means "equal enslavement for all." "An Apocalypse (Greek: apokÃ¡lypsis; 'lifting of the veil' or 'revelation') is a disclosure of something hidden from the majority of mankind in an era dominated by falsehood and misconception, i.e. the veil to be lifted" (wikipedia.org). Hi-tech Egyptions: http://youtu.be/b7ExXCrtCek Science incomplete: http://youtu.be/b7ExXCrtCek?t=28m59s ???, Spirituality!: http://youtu.be/b7ExXCrtCek?t=37m59s ^ David Icke: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Icke "Icke said he had a mystical experience near this pre-Inca burial site in Peru." "In February 1991 Icke visited the pre-Inca Sillustani burial ground near Puno, Peru, and while there said he felt drawn to a large mound of earth, at the top of which lay a circle of waist-high stones. As he stood in the circle, he said he had two thoughts: that people will be talking about this in 100 years, and it would be over when he felt the rain. He said his body started shaking as though plugged into an electrical socket and new ideas began to pour into him. Then it started raining and the experience ended. He described it later as the "kundalini" – a term from Indian yoga – activating his chakras, or energy centres, triggering a higher level of consciousness.21 He returned to England and began to write a book about the experience. At a Green Party conference on 20 March 1991, he resigned from the party, telling them he was about to be at the centre of "tremendous and increasing controversy," and winning a standing ovation from them after the announcement.22" https://melaniemulhall.wordpress.com/tag/sillustani/ ^ Whatever the site was once used for, a few things are certain to me from an experiential standpoint: Sillustani is a power place; time and space seem to waver there, neither holding firm nor completely being lost; there is the feel of the sacred to the chullpas and to the land around them, and; the place feels as if it has been used to connect with the divine—and the star brothers—for eons. http://www.divineadventures.org/arc_aat.html ^ On our way to the airport in Juliaca, we visit the Cemetery Temple of Sillustani, the place of a remarkable telluric force http://lucidinsightwords.blogspot.com/2013/02/soul-connections-at-sillustani.html http://www.unexplained-mysteries.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=263275&#entry5097390 Aurini said something like, "David Icke probably saw reptilian while on acid just like you would see shit in a dream you thought a lot about. Although he was discovering the power and control structures of the world." I think it is important to see if LIZARD people control the world; and if all the research REALLY checks out I guess one would become euphoric or some shit. http://www.truthism.com/ Since Earth is a Reptilian slave colony, human beings are encouraged to waste their time, money, and resources on mundane nonsense: "Waste is ingrained into Anunnaki slave and penal camps. The entire Virtual Reality was designed by the demiurges to thrive upon waste. Since the Anunnaki are chief agents of Darkness, they have modelled their colonies to likewise thrive upon waste" (Amitakh Stanford, "The Anunnaki Wheel of Enslavement"). And, this world does indeed thrive upon waste: Rich people love to waste their money on useless trinkets, instead of using it to seek the truth; intelligent people love to waste their time getting Ph.D.s, instead of using it to seek the truth; and, the average person loves to waste their time and money entertaining themselves, instead of using them to seek the truth. As a wasteful species, humanity is indeed the exact opposite of a spiritually-efficient species. For example, all of the terabytes upon terabytes of videos that are stored on Internet servers and people's hard drives could instead be trillions of PDF files that are filled with esoteric knowledge. Moreover, the physical aspect of inefficiency was taken care of by the Reptilians from the get-go: "Moving things by employing wheels is a very inefficient method. ... In order to achieve maximum enslavement while simultaneously demonstrating some production, the Anunnaki forced humans to labour under the primary technology of the wheel. Wheels cause motion without much purpose. Much more energy is put into wheel-driven engines than can be extracted from them" (Amitakh Stanford, "The Anunnaki Wheel of Enslavement"). References Category:Redpill